criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime Does Pay
Crime Does Pay is the first fanmade case of DragoChan. Case Background The victim was a bank manager named Bruce Munny. He was found in a locked bank safe with a bullet through his right eye. The killer was an employee named Seville Ruff. Seville had killed his employer because he never bothered to pay him his salary. He hated Bruce because he always overwork him but never gives him a raise nor even his salary while he gives it to the other employees. What Seville didn't know was that Bruce wanted to give him a really big surprise, a reward of almost 1 million dollars for his hard work but Seville wasn't patient. One day, Seville decided to take action. He grabbed a pistol from the emergency cabinet, lured Bruce into the safe when no one was there and shot him through the eye. After ruthlessly killing him, he shut the safe door while looting some cash that tallies his salary. At court, Seville, who never shows regret for what he had done and knew any employee would kill their employer if not paid and if he knew that Bruce was giving him the reward, he wouldn't had killed him. Judge Hall was truly shocked and disappointed and since Seville never plead guilty, the Judge sentenced him to life in jail with no chance of parole. Victim *'Bruce Munny' (found dead in the safe, a bullet through the eye) Murder Weapon *'Revolver' Killer *'Seville Ruff' Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns Suspect Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is in contact with talc Suspect Appearance *The suspect is caucasian Suspect Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc Suspect Appearance *The suspect is caucasian Suspect Appearance *The suspect is caucasian Suspect Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc *The suspect handles guns Suspect Appearance *The suspect is caucasian Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns *The killer is in contact with talc *The killer is caucasian *The killer has brown eyes *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Bank (Clues: Victim's Body, Emergency Cabinet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; KP: The killer handles guns) *Examine Emergency Cabinet (Result: Unlocked Cabinet) *Examine Unlocked Cabinet (Result: Revolver) *Analyze Revolver (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found; KP: The killer is in contact with talc) *Talk to the security guard about the day before the murder *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Wallet; Car Key) *Give Seville his wallet back *Examine Car Key (Result: Denise's Car Key) *Give Denise her car key back *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Question Naomi about her witness of the event (KP: The killer is caucasian) *Investigate Bank Safe (Clues: Stained Money, Talc Bottle) *Examine Stained Money (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (01:00:00) *Talk to Seville about the stained money (SP: The suspect handles guns) *Examine Talc Bottle (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (00:30:00) (SP: Denise is in contact with talc) *Investigate Town Exit (Clues: Envelope) *Examine Envelope (Result: Address) *Interrogate Tom Ranch about the money in the envelope (SP: The suspect is in contact with talc) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Plains (Clues: Target) *Examine Target (Result: Bullet Pellets) *Examine Bullet Pellets (Result: Gun Identified) *Examine Gun (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (00:30:00) *Ask Tom Ranch about the gun (SP: The suspect handles guns) *Investigate Road (Clues: Broken Surveillance Camera) *Examine Broken Surveillance Camera (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage (06:00:00; KP: The killer has brown eyes) *Ask the security guard if he has any helpful clues *Examine Stained Paper Knife (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06:00:00; KP: The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) Additional Investigation: *Propose help to Naomi Tsukasa *Investigate Main Street (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse (Result: Naomi's Purse) *Give her purse back to Naomi Tsukasa (Reward: Burger) *See what the problem is with Wilfred Ebony *Investigate Bank Safe (Clues: Walkman) *Examine Walkman (Result: Walkman Serial Number) *Analyze Walkman Serial Number (03:00:00) *Give his walkman back to Wilfred Ebony (Reward: 200 XP) *See what Tom Ranch wants *Investigate Town Exit (Clues: Pile of Leaves) *Examine PIle of Leaves (Result: ID Card) *Give the ID Card back to Tom Ranch (Reward: Business Suit, Slick Hairstyle) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star)